Accidentally in Love
by Crazer57
Summary: Based off the Counting Crows Song of 'Accidentally in Love'. HD slash.


Note: All of the 'she's' in this song have been changed to 'he's', under the circumstances.

Disclaimer: I don't own them...sigh

WARNING: SLASH!

_So he said what's the problem baby_

What's the problem I don't know 

Harry Potter otherwise known as the boy who lived was in a predicament. He couldn't keep his eyes off his so-called 'sworn' enemy. Otherwise known as Draco Malfoy. The heir to the Malfoy throne at the right hand of the Dark Lord.

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

But he couldn't have feelings for him. No. But once he started thinking of anything, even something that you could only find in the muggle world, like a phone, his thoughts would always drift towards the blonde beauty.

Think about it every time 

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

It was only one night. One night they were all drunk, the group of seventh years that stayed over the holidays. They all went out to the Hog's head no less, and drank to their hearts contents, and even a bit more.

How much longer will it take to cure this 

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love _

_(love)_

They had simply been walking back to Hogwarts when both of the boys noticed they were the only ones left. And they were so drunk, they didn't even realize what went on, until they woke up in the local hotel in Hogsmeade.

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
_

They would pass each other in the halls on the way to classes, their expressions unreadable to their friends.  
__

_Come on, come on __Turn a little faster  
_

It seemed they would almost try to be in the same spot at the same time, whether consciously or not, but others were catching on, even I the two boys weren't.  
__

_Come on, come on The world will follow after_

But it was happening to others too. Maybe they weren't the only ones to fall in, dare I say it, love that night?  
__

_Come on, come on Cause everybody's after love_

There were other sidelong glances in the school, and the teachers were noticing too. And they still had a month until Valentine's day!  
__

_So I said I'm a snowball running, Running down into the spring that's coming All this love _

And was it mentioned that Draco Malfoy is also dealing with love problems? And not in love with himself. Yes, he returns the feelings of the boy who lived.

_Melting under blue skies_ _Belting out sunlight __Shimmering love_

They had a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. The first time back to the fateful place, where it all started. And what would occur?

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

They met, whether consciously or not, at the local ice cream shop. Draco ordered mint, and Harry ordered blueberry vanilla. Whether consciously or not, they ordered the flavors according to the others eyes.

_Never ever end of all this love_

Then they met eyes.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Me? You're the one staring at me!"

"Well maybe that's because I'm falling in love!"

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

And so they ran towards that same hotel. They asked for the same room, how either of them remembered, no one knows.

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no_

And they made love. Not as they had before, hard, rough, and quick. But this time they did it gentle, making sure to hit each of those special spots, and saying soft words as they pleasure each other.

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

And now the whole school knew. It was valentines day, and they decided to spend the whole night together. They had kept it a secret, but before he knew it, Draco had told the others where he was going to be. And he wasn't ashamed.

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

They used the room of requirement. And there was Harry, waiting patiently as ever, when he heard a knock on the door.

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love. _

Draco gave a quick smile to his other half before walking in and settling down on the bed that was convenient for them. It combined two of their colors. Green and Red. And it also reminded them of that fateful night that started it all.

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

There was a TV in the room. Harry had to teach Draco what it was and how to use it. Draco was perplexed on how he could push buttons and get a different screen each time.

"You could push my buttons."

Draco looked over to Harry and smirked.

"I'd love to."

_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love_

And so it was the second time they truly made love, and then a third, and even a fourth. And by that time it was almost morning, so they sat and talked with each other.

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

They met out near the lake that weekend, and just sat together hand in hand.

_Come on, come on _

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What would say if I said I love you?"

And there was silence.

"You're right, that could never happen."

And Draco blushed.

"I'd say I love you too."

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside him_

And Harry blushed.

"What is this? The boy who lived bashful?"

And then Draco gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before them both laughing at the heavenly feeling inside them.

_Love...I'm in love_


End file.
